Gundam Wing - Give me something
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) . "No podía evitarlo, la guerra lo rodeaba todo, todo lo que conocía. A veces creía que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, que un día solo dejaría de estar y se volvería silencio… vacío."


**«Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)».**

* * *

 **Give Me Something**

Por DC

Theme: Give me something (Seafret)

* * *

 _What you say tells me nothing-What's the truth, give me something-Take me down a road I believe in-Lost the way, lost all reason- Oooh, oooh  
_

Apenas podía enfocar la vista. Se sentía quemar por dentro. Odiaba las explosiones y sobre todo el fuego, pero por alguna razón volvía a caer en lo mismo. No podía evitarlo, la guerra lo rodeaba todo, todo lo que conocía. A veces creía que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, que un día solo dejaría de estar y se volvería silencio… vacío.

 **-Esta vez corriste con suerte, Wu-chan.** —Dijo una voz molesta a su lado. Ni siquiera intentó verle. — **Si no fuera porque Heero volvió a ver qué había pasado contigo, no estarías aquí disfrutando de mi compañía. -** Sólo pudo gruñir en respuesta. Claro, había olvidado a 01.

 **-¿Ya despertó?—** Preguntó otra voz. Esta vez se tranquilizó. Con Barton en el mismo cuarto, podía estar a salvo de la amistad del trenzado o, por lo menos, evitaría que hiciera más ruido.

 **-Sí. Igual de gruñón que siempre.—** Escuchó quejarse al trenzado.

 **-Déjalo dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.**

* * *

 _Give me something-Search the past for redemption-Broken glass, no reflection-Take me to a place -I believe in-Lost my way, lost all reason_

Nunca entendió muy bien la razón por la que había terminado siendo un luchador. Ok… se mentía descaradamente. Siempre lo había sabido.

Estaba más allá de su propia sangre. No había tenido oportunidad de escapatoria. Era de las personas que no podía hacer la vista gorda o ignorar las cosas. Estaba destinado a estar en primera fila recibiendo las balas, y respondiéndolas. Y no era el único atrapado en ese sino, pero eso no lo hacía menos solitario.

Al final del camino, solo se tenía a sí mismo. Aunque 01 tratará de convencerle de lo contrario.

* * *

Llevaba casi toda la mañana sentado en su cama esperando que alguien se dignara a contarle los pormenores de la misión en la que estaba participando hasta la explosión, pero nadie había abierto la boca.

Duo había parecido extrañamente silencioso cuando le llevó el desayuno. Los demás ni siquiera habían ido a decirle "hola", hasta el mediodía cuando Heero entró sin decir palabra.

Caminó hasta él y se sentó al borde de la cama; levantó su mano derecha y con ella se dedicó a recorrerle la cara y ordenar sus cabellos, algunos medio chamuscados a los que no les había prestado demasiada atención, hasta que 01 los había tocado con tanta suavidad que sintió algo encogerse en su pecho.

 **-Yuy…-** Iba a quejarse de que le tocara sin siquiera saludarle, necesitaba recuperar algo de espacio. Heero le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se quedara quieto. Cuando se cansó de revisar su rostro y cabello, siguió con sus manos. Wufei suspiró con cansancio, pero 01 no se dio por aludido. Las revisó lentamente buscando alguna herida, y cuando lo hacía fruncía el ceño.

A los 3 minutos Heero dejó sus manos tranquilas y le miró fijamente. Chang sintió ganas de gritar, aunque no supiera muy bien porque… quizás quejarse de que se tomaba muchas atribuciones o de que estaba cansado del silencio.

 **-Deja de mirarme. Dime qué pasó con la misión.—** Terminó por decir.

 **-Está finalizada con éxito.** –Contestó Heero esta vez mirándole el cuello, por lo que se cubrió los vendajes con ambas manos para que volviera a mirarle a la cara y quitara esa cara de preocupación mal disimulada. Ya lo estaba fastidiando demasiado con su comportamiento aprehensivo.

 **-Estoy bien… deja de mirarme. —** Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Heero suspiró y asintió levemente, antes de medio empujar al chino para recostarse a su lado. No era la primera vez que se tomaba esas libertades, pero de todas formas, Chang se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, para minutos después cuestionarse su propia cordura cuando se vio acomodándose junto a 01, tratando de quedar lo más cerca posible.

* * *

 _Through the ruins, trying to save it- 'For I fall out, show me some how I can make it - All that we gave, was it wasted?-Falling down broke, only one hope-That you make it_

 **-Y fue así como Heero te trajo como si fueras un costal de patatas**. —Terminó de narrar Duo que había hablado hasta por las orejas luego de no aguantarse al silencio obligado por Trowa y Heero para que dejara dormir al chino. Silencio que sólo le duró hasta la noche, cuando después de que Wufei le pidiera información, se dedicó a contar todo con lujo de detalles.

Así fue como se enteró de la entrada heroica de 01 entre las llamas para salvarle de entre los escombros que le cayeron encima cuando iba huyendo; o como Trowa se hizo cargo de curarle las heridas, ya que 01 estaba demasiado enojado para hacer algo más que pasearse de un lado a otro con ganas de matar a alguien; o como Quatre había terminado inyectándole un tranquilizante a Heero a traición al notar el nivel de stress que amenaza por salirse de control, dejándolo tirado en el sueño por 5 horas mientras se dedicaban a atenderle.

 **-Wu-chan, que Heero no sepa que te contamos el incidente con Quatre. No queremos morir todavía.**

* * *

 _Give me something-Give me something-Give me something-_

 _To hold onto-I've got nothing-Since I lost you_

Había pasado una semana y ya estaba repuesto, más bien, medio repuesto. Lo suficientemente listo para otra misión.

Iba rumbo a su gundam cuando Heero le salió al camino y le acompañó en silencio. Habían pasado tiempo juntos, cosa extraña con el poco tiempo del que disponían. Heero se había dedicado a acompañarle en silencio la mayoría de las veces, aunque más de una vez había tenido que empujarle por pegajoso. Cosa que hacía reír a Duo cuando iba a dejarle comida y se encontraba con 01 tirado en el suelo de lo más estoico.

A veces no sabía muy bien como llevaban la relación entre ambos, si es que podía llamarla relación. No estaban acostumbrados a hablar de los que les pasaba por la cabeza, pero de alguna forma que no entendía o no había querido pensar ni aceptar, se encontraba aceptando los avances de Yuy, aunque 1 de cada 4 veces.

Miró a Heero y éste le devolvió la mirada, tan intensa como siempre.

 **-Nos vemos pronto.** —Dijo queriendo irse sin mucha palabrería de por medio. Heero pareció entender su intensión, así que sólo afirmó levemente antes de acercarse y besarle.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, así que cuando se separó le respondió con un gruñido y se fue hacia su gundam dejándole atrás, esperando que la próxima vez que se vieran, el mundo no estuviera en ruinas y tuviera la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos.

 **FIN**

 **DC (abril de 2018)**


End file.
